


Lesson In Life

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alphonse wants is to give his older brother a nice birthday surprise, but it seems that Ed wasn't really ready for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson In Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this feels so good, everything I uploaded until now was really old material (like, from school's first semester...) and this is the first thing I've written in MONTHS so...
> 
> haha nevermind, anyway be gentle XD
> 
> Thanks my friend Darya for betaing this one! ^_^

Alphonse was in a good mood. It was Edward's birthday, which meant he had a reason to celebrate. Alphonse loved having reasons to celebrate; and today he was even a little extra happier. His last two classes got cancelled, so he could get home three hours earlier. He walked up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his brother. His smile grew bigger with every step he climbed as the little bag he held in his hand bumped against his leg, reminding him of the little surprise he had for Ed. Realizing how long he had, and that Edward would most likely be still asleep by the time he came back, he couldn't stop thinking about the huge, surprised smile he'd meet when he'd show him the cake he got him – a layered chocolate cake, with whipped cream and strawberries. Just like he knew his brother loved.

He was just imagining how he'd open the door and show his brother the cake when he arrived at their apartment door. Still smiling, he looked for the keys and unlocked it. Alphonse opened the door to their apartment, not at all surprised that the living room was empty and seemingly untouched, and the door to his brother's room was closed. Just as he thought. Ed was spending his day off sleeping rather than celebrating. Not that Alphonse didn't appreciate sleep - after spending 12 years stuck in a piece of armor, unable to sleep and not feeling tired, and finally getting his body back about two years ago, no one could appreciate the little pleasures in life more than him, sleep included. But he still wasn't going to let Ed sleep his birthday away.

He placed his school bag on the sofa and walked towards Ed's bedroom, trying to be as quiet as he could. If he was already waking his brother up and trying to surprise him, he'd better do it right and not wake him up before he could immediately call 'happy birthday!' at him and give him the cake. Excited, Al took the cake out of the bag and held it out as he reached for the door knob and pushed it, opening the door, ready to wake Ed up.

He was smiling broadly, holding up the cake for display. "Happy birthday bro -" his happy announcement turned into a shocked silence at what his poor eyes met when he realized that the room wasn't as dark as he expected it to be, and that his brother wasn't exactly asleep and that he most certainly wasn't alone in his room.

Just in front of Alphonse's eyes was revealed a very strange sight. It took him a second too long to realize that, in fact, it was someone's bottom, and, while it definitely looked masculine, it was wrapped in a very feminine pair of underwear, if it was even possible to call it that. From Al's point of view, it was nothing more than two blue strings tied together somehow, one, decorated with more lace than there was fabric on the garment, circling the man's waist; vertically connected to it was another string; it seemed to be just as blue and lacy, but only a tiny piece of it was visible. The rest was lost, hiding in the place that was supposed to be hidden, had this piece of clothing done what it was meant to. On top of it was a skirt. Actually, that was another overstatement. This skirt, supposedly imitating the kind that schoolgirls tended to wear, was short enough to reveal the overstated underwear under it. But what terrified him the most wasn't the skirt, or the over-revealing panties.

It was the torso that made him feel like his eyes had been violated beyond repair.

Over an obviously manly torso – and one he recognized when his eyes saw the scar, that General Mustang once told him was a reminder of a fight he had with the homunculus called 'lust' when he had asked, unable to hold back the question that had been swirling in his mind ever since the first time the man stayed the night and Alphonse witnessed him grabbing a glass of juice – rested a very feminine bra. It was blue as well, and made mostly of lace, from what he could tell. Still, that wasn't the worse part. Just a bra would have been disturbing, definitely, and most certainly not something he'd ever like to see. A full bra, however, was a whole different story.

And it wasn't like it was just filled with socks, or oranges, or whatever he accidently witnessed Winry stuffing into the bra she made granny buy her when she turned twelve (they were still having a good laugh about that every now and then); no. The thing that made him completely unable to move, say anything or even run away was that this one was filled with a pair of terribly realistic-looking pair of breasts. He was unable to get his eyes off them, and was pretty sure he could even notice a pair of nipples sticking up through the lace.

It was almost bad enough to make him oblivious to the fact that Mustang was also wearing a pair of knee-high white socks and black shoes, that at least from their bottom, visible by the way Roy was kneeling on the bed, looked like something that a school girl would wear. He also almost didn't notice the black tie around his neck, and that Ed was holding on it, apparently pulling the military man with it. Alphonse hoped he was holding on it to slap the hell out of his lover and make him wear something – anything – but that. Even seeing him completely naked would've been better than seeing him like that. But Alphonse wasn't fooling himself; he knew his older brother well enough to know that if he was pulling on Roy like that, it was, at best, to kiss him. It was bad enough that he knew his brother was dating a man and never bothered to be too subtle with details (for which Alphonse still blamed Winry. Did she have to ask so many questions when he told her he was gay?!). He didn't need to know about his kinks as well, although he always assumed Ed had some weird ones. But he didn't want to think about it, and certainly didn't want to witness any of them.

Al could feel the rush of blood in his cheeks at the sight. He had no idea what to do with himself. For a horribly long second all he could do was stare, even though the thing he wanted the most was to get the hell out of there – and maybe burn his eyes with something, or transmute them into something that couldn't see things like that. The thing that tore him out of his paralyze was Ed's panicked voice.

"Al – shit!" In a split of a second he moved, his hand leaving the tie around Roy's neck and moving instead to the first thing he found that could cover himself. Not that Alphonse cared about that that much; he saw his older brother naked numerous of times, but there was something different between the situation now and taking a shower while discussing alchemy. General Mustang also moved, sitting down on the bed instead of kneeling on it; even though Alphonse wasn't sure he preferred that, since now his front was fully showing.

At least, his brother's voice made him get out of his momentary shock, and he finally let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "God, I – I'm sorry!" he called, and finally was able to do the right then and turn on his heels – and get out of Edward's room. He shut the door close behind him, and leaned on the wall right next to it.

Now, that the picture of his brother and his boyfriend in the middle of a very intimate scene wasn't in front of him, Al could think straight. He shouldn't take this so hard. It's just his brother and his partner, it's nothing new. They knew each other for years, and were dating for over a year. Mustang was a good man, and he'd never do anything to knowingly hurt Ed; if anything, Al should be worried more about the other way around. And it's not like Alphonse was too innocent; he knew that Ed was hardly a virgin, and it's not like Al was, either. Even though apparently his brother had an even weirder taste than he thought, that was okay, it's not like it's hurting anyone. If any, Al should be glad that his brother found someone who's willing to play along and keep him happy.

Yes, he repeated in his mind, disconnecting himself from the wall with a very weak smile. All that matters is that he's happy.

He was just about to walk away when the noise of Ed and Roy talking caught his attention.

"…my little brother! He's not supposed to see things – see me or, hell, you – like that!"

"I agree, it's awkward and embarrassing but it's not such a big deal, Ed. He's an adult too, I'm sure he's perfectly familiar with – "

"I don't wanna think about it!"

Alphonse felt really bad for listening on this conversation. He only leaned on that wall because he needed to clear his thoughts from what he saw before he'd be able to walk away, sit down and pretend this whole thing now didn't happen. He didn't intend to – didn't want to – eavesdrop on his brother and his lover when they were talking, and even less so when they seemed to be fighting. That thought was enough to make him finally gather the physical strength to push himself away from the door and just walk away and let the two solve it before they'll have to reach the inevitable point of facing him. However, a word caught his attention again.

"…Winry do when he visits her without you? He's not a suit of armour anymore, he has needs –"

"I said I don't want to think about it!"

Alphonse felt his cheeks turning red. What Roy said was, after all, true; but he had to agree with Ed. The fact that they were both adults meant nothing; he didn't want to know about that part in his older brother's life, and he didn't want Ed to know that Al had that part in his life. He certainly didn't appreciate the General bringing up that subject and making all of them even more awkward. He didn't want Ed to have thoughts about him and Winry… no, hell, no. He felt almost physically sick just from that thought, all the strength he finally managed to find to move away was gone, and it seemed that inside the room, Ed had to gather his strength too, as he couldn't hear anything other than the sound of a little bit of movements from inside the room. When he next heard something, still too weak to get away, Ed's voice was just as weak and horrified as Alphonse felt.

"This whole thing is your fault," the words were quiet, muffled through the walls and the door and nearly impossible to understand. Alphonse, despite himself and the knowledge that he shouldn't be listening, let alone have an opinion about anything that went on behind that door, agreed with Ed's words. "If it wasn't for your stupid idea – "

"Hey, don't put this on me," Alphonse almost felt bad for the older man. Ed sounded mad, and he knew, from his personal experience, that dealing with an angry Edward wasn't a pleasant experience, and Roy really did sound a little hurt. "First of all, it was a great idea. A man shouldn't go twenty four years and never touch a woman, and right now you're with me and I have no intentions of letting you go, so it's my job to take care of that."

Alphonse's shock deepened at these words, and he was sorry he didn't force himself to find strength to get away from there and not hear that. He couldn't believe this was the General's idea, he didn't believe that Ed just went along with him on that… and he certainly didn't want to think about the themes that led to the horror he witnessed. He's seen and heard today much more than he ever wanted, ever will want. He finally managed to push himself away from the door, but unfortunately didn't miss Ed's last words before he really was too far to hear anything.

"Well, I don't need that, I like fucking you," there was a slight pause, giving Alphonse the scarce hope that he'd get too far before the next sentence, but that was shattered when his older brother yelled the rest of the sentence instead. "Why the fuck are you still wearing that thing? Take it off already!"

Alphonse wanted to bury himself somewhere underground, and was almost sorry that they lived on the fifth floor instead on the ground floor, but, as he dropped himself on the sofa and placed the bag with Ed's birthday cake on the table, he realized that despite it all, the worst part was still before him. Sooner or later Edward and Mustang will leave the room and he'll have to face them. He assumed that Mustang will manage to be mature, but he wasn't sure how well he'd manage to control Ed's immature nature. Judging from what he unintentionally heard through the door – he's going to need any help he could get.

By now, Alphonse managed to calm down a bit. Of course, nothing, not even years of therapy, could erase what he'd just witnessed; but he was able to think rationally now. He can't pretend this never happened, and he can't be as immature about it as Ed was going to be, either. He'd have to side with the General, and pretend he didn't mind, to say that there was no reason to make such a fuss about this, and that they should just move on and, hey, Ed, I got you a cake, happy birthday.

He just wished it would be easier than it seemed in his mind.


End file.
